


Hypnosis

by DeathDaisy



Series: Claire Skye [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Broken, F/M, Healing, Hypnosis, Living, between chapters 13 - 14, checkup, hospital smell, loopy, therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDaisy/pseuds/DeathDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has a check up at the hospital, getting loopy from all the medicine she took, an interesting conversation begins<br/>*making friends universe*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnosis

"Damon" Claire started her crazy giggles as the nurse walked out of the room.

Claire was in for a checkup at the hospital. Which ultimately lead to her foot cast to be taken off since it magically healed over the past few weeks. It took a lot of will power.

So here they where, Anne in the bathroom. Claire giggling like crazy, and Damon almost wishing he didn't add himself to the guest list.

"come on, let's get you home" he rolled his eyes,

"Damon" she said in sudden seriousness before looking him right in the eye,

"yes?"

"why haven't you picked up a career as a hypo-therapist? With compulsion and all, you'll be so successful" Claire dwelled

"it hasn't occurred to me?"

"honestly"

"no I'm lying, Claire"

"then be honest" she pouted, ruffling his hair, giggling.

"Claire" he growled, slapping her hands away.

"Damon" she imitated complete with a mock scary look. "you could have been good, helping people and all" finishing off her statement with a nod of her head.

"ready to head home?" Anne pipes, walking past the couple, purse tucked under her arm coming out of the bathroom

"yes" Damon says with such expiration lacing his tone.

Only making Claire laugh harder.

"oh don't mind her, she gets loopy on hospital smell." Anne rolled her eyes, fishing for the car key's

"I figured." Damon glared a hole in the ground.


End file.
